


Stinky demolitions

by jam82



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jam82/pseuds/jam82
Summary: What is it about plants anyway?





	

He didn’t think of himself as an unreasonable person, it’s just that he took pride in his house and garden. Was it really too much to ask for, that he wouldn’t come home after a trip to find someone or something had been digging up his plants? They weren’t special after all so why would anyone want to take them? Confused Niall went back into the house and got on with his day forgetting about the mystery of the disappearing plants until a couple of days later, when he found himself in the local garden centre picking out new plants to replace the ones that had been dug up.

The guy working at the garden centre had looked at him strangely when he’d asked what plants were less likely to get stolen and Niall could have sworn, that he heard the word “celebrities” muttered behind his back when he went to pay for his new plants. 

Weeks passed and it seemed that whoever had stolen his plants had given up on taking the new once, much to Niall’s satisfaction. The weather had gotten warmer and so it was on one of these days that he found himself out in the garden with an open notebook next to him waiting for inspiration to strike. It wasn’t inspiration that caught his attention but rather a rattling and tiny growls coming from the hedge surrounding his garden. 

Sneaking closer he found the source of the noise; a small dog was in the process of pulling on the leaves of the plants that had recently been replaced. With a triumphant “Gotcha” Niall grabbed the dog mid bite and pulled the leaf from the small beast’s mouth. Bringing the puppy up to eye level he wondered out loud “And who are you?” as if expecting an answer. The puppy tilts his head in confusion before deciding that this new human wasn’t too bad and attacked Niall with affectionate licks squirming to get closer.

Laughing the blond lowers the dog “you must be hungry if you’re willing to eat plants, little one. How about we find you some proper food?” Once inside he rummaged through the fridge, the dog secured under his arm, before finding a container of leftover chicken and deeming it edible. Sitting on the floor with a happily eating dog by his side, Niall carefully twisted the collar until he found a dog tag with a number on it. Fishing out his phone, he quickly dialled the number and waited for the phone to be picked up with a distracted “Hello?”

“Are you missing a dog named um” checking the collar again he frowned, the confusion evident in his voice “Stinky…?” The quick intake of breath from the other end and the rushed “You’ve got him? You’ve really got him, thank god, you’ve got him” and the more distant “It’s Stinky, someone’s found Stinky”

The voice sounded oddly familiar and as he was trying to place the voice, someone on the other end called the guy “Nick” and it clicked. “Wait, Nick? As in Grimshaw?” He could hear the hesitation on the other end until a quiet “Niall?” could be heard. Laughing he made arrangements to take Stinky back home as soon as the pup was done eating.

Niall was met at the door by an enthusiastic Nick and an even more enthusiastic Pig, who didn’t seem that interested in Stinky being back home as she was in finding out who this new human was who had come to see her. Niall was happy to hand Stinky over to Nick, who kept talking to the dog in a baby voice and kissing its head, leaving Niall free to kneel down and give a wagging Pig a good scratch in greeting.

Looking down at Niall who was by now crouched in front of him, Nick smiled “I suppose you’d better come in and maybe we could get a bite to eat or something? You know, as a reward for finding Stinky”

Grinning Niall got up “As it is a reward, I’d better say yes. And then maybe you could tell me about Stinky’s fascination with plants?” 

He couldn’t help laughing at the groan that escaped Nick. Maybe having his plants dug up by Stinky hadn’t been such a bad thing.


End file.
